


American Hotel Story

by Quicksilverbells



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: Choking, Dom James, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Mentions of Adulery, Mentions of Gun Violence, Murder, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, sub Reader, throat cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilverbells/pseuds/Quicksilverbells
Summary: She runs to hide in place no one would ever think look for her, but what she finds in the Hotel Cortez will change her life forever.8 smutty drabbles that pull together to show the readers developing relationship with Mr March. All originally posted on my tumblr, Evandarling.





	1. American Hotel Story

You knew you had to find somewhere to stay, somewhere no one would ever think to look for you. Which is how you ended up here, The Hotel Cortez. It was different, if by different you mean super creepy, but it was a perfect place to hide. 

You’re shown to your room in a daze but find you can’t sit still, the adrenaline coursing through your veins forcing you to find a distraction. You wander the long gloomy hotel corridors with no destination in mind. That’s when you hear it, music, you notice one of the room doors is open, the gentle melody spilling out into the corridor. 

You couldn’t help but move towards it, the sound calling you like a sirens song. You hesitate in the doorway, looking for the rooms occupant. “Hello” you call out as you move into the room, “the door was open, is anyone here?” You receive no answer so wander cautiously around the room taking in the rich period decor in the dim light. You sit in the chair closest to the record player and your eyes close slowly as you let the music wash over you. 

“Well, well, it would appear I have an unexpected guest, how splendid!” A male voice startles you and you practically fly out of the chair whist apologising clumsily. “I just, I’m sorry, I could hear the music and it’s so calming, I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist, I don’t know what came over me, I’ll leave, I’m sorry.” You’ve almost made it to the door when he responds to you “now, now, that wont be necessary, would you care for a sherry, young lady?” 

Your eyes meet his and your instantly struck, not only by how handsome he is, but also by how young he looks. From your surroundings you were expecting someone old enough to be your grandfather, but, from his appearance, he couldn’t be any more than a few years older than you.

You reach out to take the delicate sherry glass he offers you before placing yourself on the red velvet sofa as he pours himself a scotch and takes a seat in his arm chair. “You know my dear, you look like someone with the weight of the world on her delicate shoulders. I once new a photographer, sterling fellow, he took pictures of people’s auras, taught me to visualise them clearly. Yours looks like tinted glass, as if it may shatter at any moment. Pray tell, little one, what terrible secret could possibly weigh so heavily on a beautiful creature such as yourself.” You blush at his words “you know sir, I was not aware there were men as polite as you in existence.” He smiles knowingly at you, “yes well, you could say I’m a dying breed. But we mustn’t stand on such formality, James Patrick March, but you must call me James.” You reply with your own name which earns a smile from him. “marvellous” he replies “now you must tell me what dark secrets lurk behind those thoughtful eyes.” 

You pause for a moment, wondering what would happen if you were to tell him the truth. “And what if it’s bad, would you still want to hear it then?” His eyes light up at your words “words simply cannot express my interest in your miss deeds darling. Bad is such an indistinct word, one better suited to dogs than charming creatures such as yourself. Now why don’t you spill your guts for me, metaphorically, of course.” His genuine interest surprises you and despite your earlier hesitation you feel compelled to tell him the truth. 

“I finished work early yesterday, I knew my husband would be out so I expected to find the place empty, but I noticed one of the lights was on upstairs. I went round the side of the house and in through the kitchen door and I could hear noises from upstairs. It almost felt like the floor was shaking so I knew it had to be more than one person. I knew I should have left, called the cops, waited, anything but what I did. I knew we had a gun in the kitchen, he, my husband, wanted me to be able to protect myself so he taught me how to use it. I crept up the stairs and I could tell the sounds were coming from the bedroom. I nudged the door open with my foot and that’s when I saw them. My husband on his knees with some random bitch on her hands and knees. They didn’t see me, didn’t stop, I, I was so angry, I, I just….” 

You feel yourself shaking, full of adrenaline, James moves to the sofa to sit next to you taking your hands in his to steady you. He leans his face towards yours and whispers “don’t stop now darling, not so close to such an explosive climax.” You instinctively lick your lips at his words, too overstimulated by his closeness and the fire coursing through your veins to worry about how you let this happen. “ I had the gun drawn when I walked in the room, when I knew it was him I should have put my arm down, but I didn’t. I pulled the trigger. My aim was good, too good. I killed him instantly, then I shot her. Two perfect head shots.” 

He can’t hide the excitement in his voice as he purrs his response “my, my, you have been deliciously naughty haven’t you. Now tell me, how did it feel?” “I don’t know, what kind of question is that?” you respond aggressively, pulling your hands from his, “don’t you see what I’ve done, how will I ever live with myself?” He responds quickly “well then perhaps a more important question is how will you evade capture? Surely they are on their way here as we speak.” “No, I couldn’t let that happen, I DID NOTHING WRONG” you scream at him, panic overtaking you, your heart pounding as you hyperventilate uncontrollably. His arms envelop you firmly, you know you should struggle but instead you press your body to his letting him comfort you. 

You breathing slows and he turns your face to look at him “now tell me, how exactly did you leave it?” “Well I turned the house upside down, made it look like we were burgled. My fingerprints were already on everything, including the gun, so I figured it would be fine. I just left it, the gun, on the bedroom floor and a note on the dresser to my husband saying I knew he was cheating so I was leaving him. I told him I was going to lay low, some where he’d never find me. I packed my bag and left.” 

He eyes you curiously as if unsure where to go next “well, my dear, I have to say I’m impressed, I’m rarely treated to stories of such ingenuity especially in situations with outlandish stress levels as your own.” Your mouth hangs open conveying your disbelief at his words “You’re impressed?” you reply incredulously, “WHAT THE FUCK, I KILLED MY HUSBAND AND SOME RANDOM BITCH AND YOU’RE IMPRESSED?”

He eyes you with distaste before patting the seat next to him “do you feel better for yelling like a common sailor? Now sit yourself down like the lady you purport to be. Why don’t I get you another sherry?” He moves to the counter but you intercept him “no” you state firmly blocking his path “I will behave how I want and I demand your attention.” 

You watch as his lips curls in anger, unprepared for your sudden confidence “let me tell you young lady, I am not accustomed to being spoken to like that, but you certainly have my attention, the only question that remains is what you plan to do with it” he says dismissively. You feel rage flow through you as you think of a myriad of responses, your heart pounds in your chest as you open your mouth to chastise him but instead find yourself crashing your lips against his own. 

He responds instantly to your feverish kisses, teeth nipping at your bottom lip before his wicked tongue invades your mouth. You moan desperately into his kiss as he backs you against the wall. Your hands reach out to bring him closer as your hips buck towards him. He responds by grabbing your wrists and pinning them above your head. His lips run over your neck as he whispers your praise. “You really are an exciting little thing aren’t you, I’m so glad you wandered into my boudoir darling.” “More” you beg, loving his control over you. “You are in no position to make demands, young lady. I see I will have to teach you some discipline.”

He keeps your wrists pinned above you with one hand and uses the other hand to twist your hips so you’re body is facing the wall. You whimper in anticipation as you watch him reach for his walking cane. He smiles at you as he brings the thin wood down firmly across your tense buttocks. You gasp in shock as heat spreads through your body. “You know I think you will make an excellent pupil darling, but like any wild stallion I will have to break you before I can build you up again in my image.“ His cane repeatedly swiping through the air before making contact with your heated body through your clothes.

You make no attempts to stop him, even when he releases your wrists you remain in place. He presses his body against yours and you can feel his clothed erection pressing into your lower back. You shiver as his lips tease your sensitive neck as he whispers to you “I knew you would never stop me darling because deep down you know you deserve to be punished. You’ve been a very naughty girl and, luckily, I am more than capable of delivering you your punishment.”

He pulls his body away from you and you miss his warmth immediately. He leads you to the bedroom and you undress instinctively. You stand in front of him in just your underwear as his fully clothed form eagerly enjoys the view.

“My, my, I have been lucky, haven’t I, to find someone so delectable in such a vulnerable position in my hotel. Now, up on the bed, on your hands and knees, I wish to admire my handiwork.” You comply instantly enjoying the feeling of being exposed to his gaze when you hear the sword of his cane being unsheathed. Your body tenses as you start to realise just how dangerous this man could be. He can’t help but notice your discomfort and tries to sooth you. “Now, now little one, I’m not going to hurt you, I just want a closer look at my masterpiece that’s all.”

You feel the cold metal of his blade make contact with your heated skin. You relax as instead of the pain you were expecting you feel the cool steel calming the red patches of your upper thighs from your thorougher spanking. He slides the blade under your lingerie and quickly slices it off your body leaving you naked. He runs his hands over the thin red bruises left in perfect stripes and you shiver from the overwhelming sensations.

You gasp in shock as without warning you feel his talented tongue diving into your wet folds. Your fingers claw at the sheets as he works to bring you to your climax quickly. You pant out the word please desperately as he gets you closer and closer. You feel the pleasure about to overwhelm you and scream out but only in frustration as he pulls away leaving your body teetering on the edge of ecstasy. You turn your head to glare at him “what the fu” “language!” He barks back at you, cutting you off mid profanity. “Trust me darling, I can promise you your satisfaction, but only when I see fit. I do so enjoy watching your wild desperation.” 

You whimper submissively as you feel his quick fingers slide inside you causing you to buck back against them, desperate for contact. His thumb gently circles your clit teasingly and you already know he will deny you again. Your body flushes with desire as you feel the pleasure building again and you can’t help but beg him for it “ Oh, please, I’ve been so good sir, please, please let me cum.” 

He smirks at your complete submission enjoying the way sir rolled so beautifully off you tongue. Despite your begging he still pulls his hands away leaving you unsatisfied again. You whimper in frustration as you hear him undressing behind you. Your whole body shivers in anticipation as his hands grasp your hips firmly. 

You feel his erection between your thighs and you try to buck back against him. He holds you tightly not letting you move and you relax letting him take complete control of your pleasure as he slides his thick cock into your desperate cunt. As he fills you completely you feel the warm burn in your thighs as his hips press against yours. 

His hands on your hips tighten even further as he thrusts hard and fast into you. You let your body go limp underneath him and he knows he has you. His hands reach to your neck and he pulls your body up and presses you to him. His left hand tightens round you neck, his right moves down to tease your clit as he grunts softly in your ear. 

You pant heavily as your climax approaches amid all the conflicting sensations. He feels your body tense and turns your head to look into your eyes. You let a single “please” fall softly from your lips as he decides to have mercy on you. His fingers press firmly on your clit as his hips jerk wildly into you causing you to both reach completion together. The lack of oxygen combining with the overwhelming pleasure causing you to instantly loose consciousness. 

You wake several hours later in a position you couldn’t have predicted. Warm and comfortable in his bed. You look down to see him sleeping soundly on your chest. His dark hair still ruffled across his forehead. His eyes open slowly and look into your own as you smile down at him. “You know Mr March, I don’t know why but I had a strange feeling you were going to kill me.” He laughs softly at you confession “Now why would I want to do that darling? I have so much to share with you whilst you’re alive.”


	2. Envy

You arrive at your room and find James waiting for you with a stern look on his face. “What’s wrong baby, are you okay?” You ask assuming the residents had been misbehaving. “I saw you today, with Tristan, again, and I will not stand for it young lady. You two have grown too close for my liking.” “Well, yeah, he’s my friend and we live in the same hotel, I talk to him all the time. Plus he’s with Liz and I love you, nothing else is going on.” You reply quickly, you understand his jealousy but his lack of trust still bothers you.

“Do you think your words will appease me darling, because if you do you will find only disappointment.” He turns from you and moves from the living room before sitting on the edge of the bed and gesturing to his lap. You go to sit and he shakes his head with a predatory grin. “No, no darling, I don’t want you on my lap, I want you over it.”

You shiver at his dominant tone suddenly excited for what’s to come. “Would you like me to fetch your cane sir?” You ask politely in the hope of pleasing him. “No little one, I think my hands will do just fine tonight, now slip off that lovely dress of yours and come here.”

You unfasten your dress and let the fabric pool around your feet, before climbing willingly onto his lap. You can feel his erection pressing into your stomach as you lay your body over him. He hisses at the stimulation as you experimentally wiggle against him.

“Now, now, little one, I shall take my pleasure from you in due course but I must punish you first lest you never learn.” You go to respond when you feel his firm hand make sharp contact with your soft skin.

You yelp in surprise and he can’t help but chuckle at your reaction. “Such a responsive little thing, now lets see what other lurid sounds I can draw from your delicate throat.”

His strong palm makes delicious contact with your soft ass cheek and you moan out as warmth spreads through your skin heating your untouched centre. He alternates rhythmically and firmly between your cheeks. Knowing with each impact exactly what’s about to come next only brings your anticipation to torturous levels. Your mouth barely stills as a stream of consciousness flows from it. “Yes, sir, more, Mr March, please, more” you whimper as your flesh burns under his attention. 

His other hand sneaks between your thighs and starts gently teasing the damp fabric of your underwear. You buck and wiggle in his lap desperate for the friction you know he’s deliberately holding back from you. He smiles at your wanton behaviour “well it wouldn’t be much of a punishment if I gave you what you desire straight away now would it, darling.” 

He slides your underwear off you and purrs as your heady scent permeates the room. “But you certainty seem ready for me, don’t you little one?” He slides two fingers into you without warning and presses his thumb on your clit. It’s almost too much but he knows your limits and loves to drive you crazy like this. 

You feel your body reaching it’s peak when his hand meets your red stinging flesh again and all you can do is scream out his name, your body vibrating with pleasure and pain. He moves you onto all fours in front of him as you shiver and whimper every inch of you over sensitised by your denied orgasm. 

His hands grab your hips and he groans as he slides his thick cock into you. The rough fabric of his suit teases and scratches your burning skin and you moan at the thought that he’s left his clothes on whilst you’re naked to deliberately humiliate you. 

He thrusts into you at a brutal pace, having you wiggling and begging in his lap always drives him crazy. His fingers reach under you and roughly tease your clit until you fall over the edge with a genuine scream. 

You pant trying to get your breath back expecting him to stop but he doesn’t. He keeps thrusting harder, faster, his hand bruising you hip as the pressure increases on your over sensitised clit forcing you forward. Your mind screams with sensation, telling you you can’t take it when your body knows it can. He growls out his orgasm, emptying himself into you as your muscles clench in pleasure before you collapse onto the bed blissfully. 

He pulls you close to him, gently stroking your hair and whispering sweetly to you. “I’m sorry I accused you of something so abhorrent, my dearest, but you’ve been so good lately and I do so enjoy punishing you, little one.” He lays you onto your front and carefully rubs the soothing lotion onto the distinctive red hand prints marking your skin. “I know baby, I trust you, you always make me feel good“ you reply happily. “Well of course dearest, that’s what I’m here for.”


	3. Sloth

“Dearest, it’s time to wake up” You hear James call out but you pull the covers over your head. “But it’s Sunday morning” you whine groggily, reluctant to wake up. “You 21st century types, always willing to sleep your weekends away.” He says with a laugh leaving you to sleep for longer.

An hour later he returns, less pleased to see you’re still asleep. “Well then darling, if you won’t get out of the bed, I shall ensure you remain in it” You try to roll over to respond to him but find your arms above your head with your wrists secured to the headboard. “Wait, James, what are you doing? Why am I-” He cuts you off “Well you see my dearest, I can tell you enjoy being in bed so much, I couldn’t bare to force you to part from it.”

He pulls the covers from you leaving you naked before him making your skin tingle with the anticipation of what he could do to you. You watch as he undresses before you, all your senses heightened by your situation. The smooth sound of his jacket sliding over his shoulders, the crumple of fabric as his waistcoat is removed. You watch entranced as his nimble fingers slowly undo the buttons of his shirt, before letting it slip off his shoulders. Your eyes follow his fingers as they pull down his zipper revealing his growing bulge, covered in thin fabric. His defined arm muscles tense as he stretches removing his vest, his toned body almost completely revealed to your hungry gaze.

You can’t help but gasp slightly as he removes his briefs, the dark patch of hair offsetting his swelling length perfectly. “Oh, Mr March, what are you going to do to me?” You moan, needy for his dominant touch. He looks at you with a smug from “but darling, you clearly need you rest, I’m not planning to touch you at all.” He moves an arm chair to the base of the bed, before sitting in it, your head still propped up with pillows gives you the perfect view of him.

You watch eagerly as his talented fingers grasp his stiff cock, he gasps slightly at the pressure and you moan in response. “Such a shame you decided to stay in bed dearest, your missing all the fun.” He tips his head back, languidly stroking his cock as you feel yourself getting wetter.

You whimper as his hand starts moving faster, his fist tightening causing his arms to tense, displaying his toned biceps to your needy self. He groans softy and you can’t help but lick your lips as the first drop of precum spills from the tip of his cock.

His groans become louder as his speed increases, his body tensing further. You long to run your fingers over his defined abs and wrap your lips round his tight nipples. As the heat rises within you you can no longer hold back you pleas for attention “Oh, James, please, I’m sorry, I’ll be good sir, I promise just please let me touch you.” You moan and writhe before him, grinding into the mattress and pressing your thighs together, desperate for the release you know he will never grant you.

His eyes widen as your desperation drives him on, loving your complete surrender to him. You hear him growl low in his throat as his climax approaches. His lip curls and his knuckles are white from gripping his length. His hips bucking in time to his wrist movements. He cries out in ecstasy as his orgasm washes over him and you watch intently as white fluid spills from his cock onto his fingers and stomach. 

He reaches his hand out to your lips and you lick the salty release from his fingers eagerly. Your hips still bucking, desperate for the pleasure you’ve been denied so deliciously. He begins to gently tease your thighs. “Maybe I shall stay in bed a little longer today, how could I not, with such temptation in front of me.”


	4. Pride

I marvel as the last box of my things is brought into our rooms, excited to finally move into the hotel with James. I see him smile as he flips through my photo albums until he comes to a photo he doesn’t like. “Who is this man?” He asks pointedly “Oh, just an ex, he means nothing to me, I just really like that pic.” He looks at you not entirely comforted by your response. “Assuage my curiosity darling, how tall is he?” “About 6'6, same height as my, um, late husband. I like tall guys, I honestly can’t imagine ever dating someone under 6ft! James, James!” I turn back and realise he’s gone. I shrug it off and think ghost stuff, I guess before returning to unpacking.

Two days later and I’ve heard nothing from him, I find myself drowning my sorrows in the Hotel bar. “I just don’t understand, he’s never been gone this long before.” You say helplessly to Liz as she makes you another drink. “What did I do wrong, he can’t really be this upset that I kept a photo with an ex, can he?” Liz smiles at you, shaking her head “He maybe a ghost, but he still has his pride, you know.” “I don’t understand” you reply confused. “Remind me how tall he is” she replies, hoping you’ll realise your error. “Well, he’s about 5′11ish but I’m not exact- OH SHIT! and I said I wouldn’t date a guy under 6ft” “His male ego has probably convinced him he’s not enough for you, if you get my drift” she replies quietly. “But that’s ridiculous, the sex is amazing I’ve never c-” “STOP” she interjects “even for a bartender that’s too much information. Now, you know what makes the man tick, go fix it.” “Thanks Liz” you reply with a smile, rushing back to your room knowing exactly what to do.

Two hours later and find yourself laying on your bed fighting the urge to cover yourself. You can’t help but feel self conscious lying there, hair and make up perfect, wearing the silk lingerie James had bought you for a special occasion. You know he considers you perfection but it’s still hard to believe, to see yourself as he sees you.

You force yourself to let out the breath you’ve been holding and instead focus your mind on him. Him, you sigh at the very though of him, so powerful and in control yet so vulnerable, tender and utterly yours. You run your fingers over the silk and picture him standing at the end of the bed encouraging you. You picture his eyes running over you skin as he tells you to put on a show for him, moaning softly as your fingers roll your nipples through the thin fabric. Your fingers slip down your body and into your wetness to tease at your clit, as your hips buck slightly and you picture him holding them down. His strong fingers digging into your soft flesh making you beg for him.

You moan his name loudly and you hear him say “My, my, I do appear to be a little late to this party, apologies my dearest, but even a ghost has to do a little soul searching every now and then, I do hope you can forgive me.” You eyes fly open and meet his with an unintentionally seductive smile. “Oh James!” you moan loudly, so involved in your fantasy you forgot you were waiting for him. “Please, don’t keep me waiting any more baby, I need to feel you inside me, you’re all I want, all I’ll ever want, please!”

He grins triumphantly at your begging and begins to undress for you. “Such a wanton little strumpet, yet dressed like a goddess and waiting in my bed, just for me! How could I possibly refuse you anything darling?” He sheds the last of his clothes and taps your hip authoritatively, you roll over for him, climbing to your hands and knees in front of him.

He gently strokes the silk covering your slit “Well this won’t do, the fabric is soaked little one and I want nothing but the best for you.” He says calmly whilst violently ripping the damp fabric off your body. You shiver at his dominance as the cool air teases your aching wetness. You rock your hips back towards him and he grabs hold of them tightly allowing you no further movement.

His hips thrust forward and he fills you completely in one fast stroke. He sets a brutal pace and you can only scream out his name over and over as his pounding rhythm overwhelms you. You love he way he takes what he wants from your body, the knowledge that you can affect him like this driving your orgasm closer.

His rhythm begins to falter as his orgasm approaches and you feel his hand reach round your body, his soft finger finding your clit, teasing the sensitive bud until you scream through your completion. Your muscles clench round him and he growls and grunts as he pours his seed inside you. You collapse forward on to the bed, pulling him with you and you bask in the feeling of his full weight on top of you.

He rolls over, keeping you close to him before speaking. “It’s nice to know you missed me dearest, I have to confess to overreacting rather to those photos, I do feel I would be completely lost without you, my love” You smile at his honesty, eager to share in a moment of warmth with him “Thank you James, but I could have been more careful with my choice of words. I’m entirely yours, I promise.”


	5. Gluttony

You enter the hotel’s lounge and gasp in wonder as you feel suddenly transported back in time to the moment of its grand opening. James had insisted on throwing a lavish celebration for your birthday, complete with a 1920′s theme, live music and more champagne that you’ve ever seen before.

You drink and dance, laughing and chatting with the hotel’s residents, also in period dress. Your heart swells as you see James looking happier than ever, as if revived by inhabiting his natural time period. His eyes catch yours and a wide smile breaks across his face, before his gaze wanders over your form, the 1920′s style somehow suiting you perfectly, as if you were made for it.

He takes a glass of champagne, clinking a spoon on the side before beginning his toast “Greetings fellow residents, I am so pleased that you could all be in attendance to wish your kindest felicitations to my dearest on this, her most special day.” He raises his glass, in toast to you, allowing the other guests to follow suit, before placing it down on the table. “However I must confess there is more at stake here than it would appear at first glance.” He walks slowly towards you and you can’t help but worry, no idea of his intentions.

He stands before you and you search his face for any subtle signs of his plan or a reason to worry, as he seems nervous yet oddly hopeful. His hand reaches into his pocket pulling out a small black box and he moves to kneel before you. He holds the box up towards you,before snapping it open to reveal the pristine diamond inside.

He whispers almost under his breath “I simply could not bear to be without you darling, what do you say?” Your eyes well with tears of joy at the though of such a habitually private man laying himself out for everyone to see just for you. “Yes, Oh James, yes of course!” You say emphatically as he stands to place the ring on your finger before pulling you into his arms as the room fills with applause.

The rest of the party goes by in a daze as everyone wants to congratulate you. It’s no secret that since you moved in James’ moods had been almost manageable in public and the hotel’s residents were eager to see the two of you together.

James takes your hand, a bottle of champagne in the other, and leads you to your rooms. “Oh James, I’ve had such a wonderful evening” you say as you reach the privacy of his suite “ But dearest, the night is not yet over, there is still the small matter of this bottle of champagne, so let the gluttonous revelry continue!” He cheers as you giggle happily at his enthusiasm. He leads you to the bedroom and you slide out of your dress, his eyes wander your form, clad in a white silk slip, and he smiles eagerly. “What a fortuitous choice my dearest, wearing white on the day you promise to become my Queen.”

He pops the champagne cork and the expensive liquid overflows from the bottle. He allows it to wash over your body, the silk damp and clinging to your curves. You shiver slightly your skin suddenly cold as your body heats up under his gaze. He laughs gleefully drinking straight from the bottle. You take it from his hands, pulling of the foil from around the top carefully before sliding the smooth glass between your lips, drinking it suggestively.

His eyes darken with lust, his playful countenance quickly replaced by a familiar dominant one. He takes the bottle back and directs you to the bed on your hands and knees facing away from him. He pulls the silk of your slip up your body revealing your wetness to him. He pours the remaining champagne over your skin, his face between your thighs as he laps the cool liquid from your heated core as it trickles teasingly over your body.

He pushes your legs apart before filling and stretching your entrance with his clever fingers. He holds you lips open and you gasp as you feel the smooth stem of the champagne bottle slide inside you. You gasp as the cool glass strokes over your walls as he sides it slowly in and out of you. Your body trembles, overwhelmed with sensation. His finger slowly strokes over your clit and you scream as you clench down around the thick glass.

He pulls it out suddenly sliding himself fully inside you in one fast thrust. You force your hips back hard, eager to feel him deep within you. He growls in response, his fingers sliding into your hair and pulling you up onto your knees, your naked body pressed against the luxurious fabric of his suit.

He adjusts his hips to hit the sweet spot inside you whilst purring his intent into your ear. “You are mine now dearest, you are my greatest temptation and I shall not resist, I shall gorge myself of you until I have consumed you entirely and you are spent and begging for release. Even then I shall push you forward over the precipice until the only words that spill from your heavenly lips are my own name.” 

You throw your head back and scream his name as you cum hard around his cock, his hips buck erratically as he roars through his orgasm. You moan and pant as he grinds his hips up, against your over sensitised skin, before letting go of your hair causing you to fall to the mattress, completely sated.

He lies down beside you, his head resting on your shoulder. “You know dearest you really are more than I ever dared to hope for, and yet it is as if you were created just for my own desires. I.. well… what I’m trying to say is…” He hesitates, for the first time since you met, but you understand him perfectly “I love you too James” you whisper softly as you lay together contentedly.


	6. Greed

“You know that hardly seems a civilised form of entertainment.” James quips from behind his paper as an advert for the latest dieting reality show blares through the peace of your shared rooms. “I know darling, but if it helps the people involved then it must be a good thing, right?” You reply hopefully as he nods begrudgingly, yet unable to let it rest. “Surely these people just need to learn to resist temptation, to control their impulses a little more.” You laugh at the hypocrisy of his words “really James, so you’ve never given into temptation? There’s nothing you can’t resist, can’t get enough of!”

He puts his paper down and turns to you “No, my dearest, there is not. Even the killing, which you know I am ever so fond of, has stopped now that my work is complete. I think you will find I am in total control when it comes to temptation.” You smile at him softly, unconvinced but also knowing better than to argue. You press your lips softly to his “Of course you are, now I’d best get on, see you later.” You smile again as you get up and go, leaving him to his thoughts.

That evening you find yourself dropping off to sleep on the couch after a long day. James gently revives you, encouraging you off the couch “why don’t you go ready yourself for bed dearest and I’ll be along in a few moments.” You smile at his suggestion, suddenly eager for more than sleep as you practically fly into the bedroom, changing into something silky just for him.

He finds you laying on the bed, silently waiting for him, eminently pleased by your unwavering submission. He takes of his cravat and uses it to secure your wrists to the headboard. You both know he doesn’t need to restrain you to make you behave for him, but you can’t help but enjoy the feeling of the silk, warmed by his skin, tight around your delicate wrists.

He undresses quickly, yet elegantly, for you, before kneeling on the bed between your spread legs. His lips place gentle kisses over your inner thighs making you shiver as he begins to speak. “You know, my dearest, I’ve been considering your words from this morning and I do believe I answered too hastily.” Your hips buck gently as his lips continue up your thighs, the soft kisses punctuating his speech. “There is one thing I can never resist, a thirst I cannot quench, a greed I cannot temper, something I can gorge myself on and yet never be truly sated.”

The tip of his tongue traces a slow path over your slit making you whimper needily at such a teasing gesture. His eyes meet yours and he whispers a soft “you” before turning his attention back to your wetness. His tongue traces lazy circles round your clit before moving it down over you lips, then sliding inside you softly stroking your inner walls. Soft pleas of “James, yes, more” fall from your lips as your body begs for its climax as he responds eagerly. His tongue laps at your clit precisely and you feel your pleasure build quickly. You tip your head back and moan his name as he strokes you quickly and you cum hard on his wicked tongue.

You moan and buck softly as he continues to lick you through your after shocks. You look down at him and say breathlessly “James, um, it’s okay darling, I’m done.” He meets your gaze with a confident grin, “that may be so dearest, but let me assure you, I am not.” He states as his tongue swipes roughly over your clit, still sensitive from your orgasm. “You are my one temptation and I shall take my fill of you, little one.”

He laps at your clit with long strokes of his tongue, holding your hips down so you can’t pull away from the intense sensation, your body pluses with feeling as you moan his name over and over. You muscles clamp down around nothing cumming again, harder this time, your whole body shivering from the over stimulation.

His fingers side inside you and you whimper in submission, knowing you can’t take anymore yet also knowing you always will. The soft pads of his fingers stroke over your g spot and you call out his name again. He smiles confidently “you know my dearest I don’t think I could ever tire of the melodic whimpers I draw from you.” you barely hear him, lost to sensation, his fingers still overwhelming you with pleasure.

Your hips buck wildly as his tongue returns to your clit, combined with the pressure of his fingers, forcing you to cum for the 3rd time. You shake your head, your eyes watering as he refuses to let up. His tongue continues lapping and stroking your pulsing clit until he forces you over one more time.

You feel your eyes closing, barely conscious, every nerve ending of your body overstimulated. He notices your eyes closing but commands your attention as the palm of his hand is brought down onto your hot lips with a loud smack. You gasp in shock, your eyes wide open as he begins to speak. “Now stay with me darling, I’m sure you can manage one more for me.” He says with a wicked grin as he lines his neglected erection with your still quivering entrance.

He thrusts hard and fast into you, stretching your tense muscles making you feel your pleasure rising once again. You look up at his body above you, his eyes wide, his skin covered in a light sheen of sweat, his hair falling in his face as he growls your name over and over. His fingers press on your clit one last time and you cum hard around his thick cock, bringing him over the edge with you. 

He collapses on top you and you pull you hands out of their bonds, bringing your arms round him. You softly stroke the hair out of his face, whispering “I love you, James.” He smiles at you wickedly “and I you, darling. Now lets rest so that I may give into temptation again soon.” he says suggestively as you feel his cock twitch inside you realising just how soon he means……


	7. Wrath

Your eyes scan the paper in front of you one more time trying to take it all in. The guest list for yours and James’ upcoming wedding isn’t too long, yet you’ve still become fixated by it, or to be exact one name on it, hers. The countess is part of the hotel, part of your life now and yet her name on the list is driving you crazy. You shake you head, as if to get rid of the thoughts deciding the only cause of action is to talk to your future husband. “James!” you call out hoping to sound as nonchalant as possible. “Yes dearest!” he replies as he wanders through the rooms to find you. “I wanted to ask you about the guest list” you say sweetly “but of course, it’s your day too, now tell me what’s troubling that exquisite little brain of yours?” You reply hesitantly, almost stuttering “well it’s just, um, you know, normally the groom doesn’t invite his ex wife.”

His face drops as soon as the words leave your mouth, he steps back, instantly closing himself off from you. “Out of the question.” he replies calmly, almost cold “she is as much a part of your life as she is mine and quite frankly it was childish of you to ask.” You look at him, pain and shock written clearly across your face “So you can’t see that she would make me uncomfortable?” You say, trying to remain calm but obliviously failing. “How can I ever know you’re thinking of me when she’s around, your perfect woman, your revelation. How can I ever compete with that, with her?” The tears run down your face and he looks back at you unflinchingly, knowing no denial will ever compare to the truth you’ve spoken. You turn and walk towards the door, reaching for the handle you hear a soft “don't” escape from his lips. You turn your head to face him “Look James, I know you’ll always keep her in your heart, I just don’t know if there’s room for me as well.” You say as you leave, shutting the door behind you.

You walk along the hotel’s dark, endless corridors almost blindly, willing your legs to take you somewhere familiar to a friends or the bar, knowing full well where you are going. You knock softly on the door and it opens almost instantly. The countess stands before you immaculate as ever as she invites you in with a practised smile that never reaches her eyes. “I’ve been expecting you for some time now little one, do sit down.” she says gesturing to the couch where you sit together calmly. She takes your hand in hers and begins to speak. “You know James is a very passionate man, he feels deeper than you or I could ever comprehend. But he wanted me, needed me, obsessed over me, because I was so very different from the other women in his life. I didn’t dote on him or fawn over him. I encouraged him with his hobbies for my own gain but I was never truly subdued by him. I know you are not his pet, his toy, even though you enjoy being treated like one when the time is right. Does he know that? Show him who you are, let him see the powerful woman inside you and he will never stop chasing you.“ You listen to her words, suddenly seeing your relationship from an external perspective. “Does he really see me like that? A pet, a toy? I love him with everything I am, but I am not his possession.” You say indignantly. She runs her hand over your cheek ensuring your full attention before replying “But what have you done to show him that? Let him see the powerful woman you truly are, after all goddesses don’t whisper, they scream.”

You walk confidentially back to your room, eager to show James this, previously hidden, side of you. You open the door and find him sitting waiting for you. “My dearest..” he begins before you cut him off pressing your finger to his lips. “We’ll talk about it later” you say softly before leading him to the bedroom. “I’ve always enjoyed your wicked mouth and ever so talented tongue James but right now it’s my turn to speak.” You say with a smile on your face before lifting your skirt suggestively, sliding your lace panties down your thighs and forcing them into his open mouth, wide with shock. You begin to slowly undress him, taking time with every button and fastening his suit provides you with, until he’s sitting waiting in just his vest and heavily tented boxers, his eyes wide and his breathing heavy as he awaits your next move.

You sit on the edge of the bed, patting your lap causing him to swallow harshly as he knows exactly what’s going to happen next. He lays across your lap, softly grinding his erection against your thighs. You rub the palm of your hand over his clothed cheeks and you hear him whimper softly through the lace in his mouth. You pull down his boxers slowly exposing his pert round cheeks to you. “You’ve taken such good care of me James, let me repay you.” He tries to reply but only let’s out a muffled moan as your firm hand strikes his cheek instantly staining it a light pink colour.

You smile letting the feeling of power over him encourage you to keep going. “Do speak up if you’re not enjoying it darling, oh wait, you can’t!” You tease as you set a steady rhythm of hard spanks turning his cheeks a bright pink colour. His hips buck relentlessly as your palm heats his flesh to your satisfaction. You reach down and pull the panties from his mouth, quickly using them to secure his wrists behind his back before forcing him off your lap.

He stands naked and painfully erect before you his face mixed with shock and adoration as you lay back on the bed and lift your skirt, revealing your wetness to him. “ I hope you’ve still got some patience left James, because you can’t cum until I have.” You say boldly, eager for his attention yet hoping you haven’t pushed him too far.

He barely manages to support himself, his hands still tied behind his back, as he buries his face in your cunt. He licks harsh stripes across you clit, growling and moaning your name as he needliy grinds his erection into the mattress.

You scream out his name as he pushes you over the edge quickly and his demeanour changes instantly. You hear fabric tearing as he rips the panties from his wrists before pulling you roughly down he bed. He bends you knees over his shoulders as he fills you hard with his desperate length. He looks at you with a wicked smile, his eyes wide with desperation “You really are a divine creature, but now I shall taint you with my sin until you desire nothing but me.”

He pounds into you relentlessly and your back arches as your hands grab at nothing, his blistering pace demanding your bodies full attention. You feel the pleasure building again and your moans turn to screams of desperation. You look up at his face, his eyes wide, nostrils flared and a wicked grin on his lips as he softly whispers “cum” and you do. You let out a silent scream as your muscles clench round his cock forcing him to cum deep inside you with an almost feral growl.

He falls to the bed next to you and you lay together panting, both buzzing with pleasure. He rolls towards you and strokes your hair out of your face. “I love you” he whispers softly as you smile contentedly, knowing he really means it. “I love you too James, as long as I have you by my side I don’t care who’s at our wedding.“ He smiles widely before replying almost sheepishly “Thank you my dearest and I hope in the future I will be more receptive to your suggestions.” You laugh softly teasing him slightly “Don’t worry James, I’ll only take you in hand if you really deserve it.”


	8. Lust

You take a moment, a deep breath amidst the chaos, admiring your appearance in the mirror before you. The long white dress accentuating your natural figure, make up kept neutral, despite Sally’s best attempts to assist you.

In your mind you had married James a thousand times, but now it was here you almost couldn’t believe it was finally going to be real. You could never doubt your love him and yet one lingering doubt plays on your mind. You were about to promise him forever, but it could only be your version of forever, not his.

James stands on tradition as the first strains of the wedding march play as you walk down the aisle on Tristan’s arm. Your eyes meet those of your soon to be husband and you see a pride and happiness in them you’ve never imagined. You promise each other the world in front of the only people who’ve ever really meant anything to you. You kiss him chastely to seal the bond and walk back down the aisle as man and wife. 

You retire to your rooms together, the revelries of the day over, your face is drawn in concentration as you realise what you have to do next. You go to open the door but James stops you. “Now, now Mrs March, I will not stand for a single tradition broken today” he says as he lifts you into his arms carrying you across the threshold into the bedroom with a warm smile. 

You giggle as he puts you down but he instantly notices that your smile has not reached your eyes “tell me dearest what is it that causes you such dismay on this, our most celebrated day?” You look at him the smile instantly gone from your face. 

You swallow roughly before speaking “I have one more gift for you my love and although I give it to you willingly it still fills me with dread.” You open the drawer of your dresser and hand him a small rectangular gift box. He opens it and the smile is instantly gone from his face as he discards the box, looking at the small silver dagger in shock. 

“This is a beautiful gift but you know my killing days are over dearest, what could I possibly use it for?” He questions you earnestly as you try to keep your voice from shaking. “Oh James, when I promised you forever I meant it. As long as I’m alive I can’t give you that, but if you do this we can be together forever.” 

He looks at you, obviously conflicted, shaking his head before barking his reply, “unacceptable, it’s, I mean, completely unacceptable.” His voice softens, as his hand cups your cheek, “You are so young and full of zest, how could I rob you of such a gift? Take a month at least just to see the world, to live your life, fill your lungs with what’s out there.” 

You take his hand in yours and reply honestly “James I’ve been out there and I don’t miss it. The only life I want is one here with you. This hotel is my home it’s only place I ever want to be because it’s where you are. Don’t you think I’ve thought about this? I know you have too. Let me stay like this, with you, forever.” 

His eyes darken with certainty and your heart begins to race, he twists the dagger between his fingers and you close your eyes trying to contain your terror at what’s to come. He pulls you close to him and you whisper softly “it will work, won’t it? I’ll come back to you won’t I?” 

His hand brushes softly over your hair as he tries to reassure you “In this hotel I am God and I promise I shall bring my goddess back to me.” He doesn’t hesitate any longer drawing the blade quickly across your throat leaving a trail of heat in its wake. He holds you close as the deep crimson pours over the pure white of your gown before you loose consciousness. 

You awake alone in the darkness of your room disorientated and cold. The lamp turns on and you look at your now husband from across the room. He moves towards you before pulling you close to him. “How do you feel dearest?” he asks earnestly “I know the change can be brutal but I am here to help you through it.” 

You look at him and your eyes fill with tears “you mean?” “yes, it was successful you have passed on to the next life just as I did all that time ago.” You sob loudly onto his shoulder letting all the fear and frustration out as he holds you tight. 

You pull away and walk over to the mirror, you look the same, still you. Aside from the scar running across your neck you see the same person you always did before staring back at you. James stands behind you, removing his cravat to show his matching scar. “We look quite the pair, don’t you think?” he says with a smile as he wraps his arms around your waist, your dress a pristine white as if nothing had happened. 

You mind begins to rush through a thousand thoughts as you wonder of you’ve truly made the right decision. Your husband turns you in his arms, lifting your chin and pressing his lips to your own. 

His lips are familiar yet still excite you, causing a warmth to flow through your body silencing your racing thoughts. You nip playfully at his bottom lip before pulling away with a smile. You turn you back to him and he begins to unlace your dress with his skilled fingers. 

You step out of the dress and lay back on the bed allowing him to admire you in your white lingerie. His lips travel over your body, pressing possessive kisses to the exposed skin on show for him. 

You cry out his name as he bites down hard on the skin of your inner thigh, before tearing away the lace of your panties exposing your wetness to his hungry eyes. His eyes meet yours and he begins to speak “I will never tire of finding new ways to make you keen for me, my wife, my beloved, my goddess.” 

His tongue slides between your lips and you moan as he finds your clit instantly, overwhelming you with pleasure as he tries to push you over the edge faster than you can handle. His fingers dig into your hips, keeping them still as you writhe beneath him. You scream his name as your orgasm gushes over his face and tongue.

He stands, pulling at his clothes, his chest heaving with the need to be inside you. You watch eagerly as the pale, muscled body of your husband is revealed to you swiftly. He lays his body over yours and whispers in your ear “welcome to an eternity of love and worship, my dearest wife.” 

He slides his length inside you with a deep moan as he fills you perfectly. You feel the weight of him on top of you as he thrusts deep inside you, causing pleasure to rise within you. Your fingers dig into his strong back as his hips speed up. His hand runs over your body, pressing harshly on your clit eager to pull you over with him. You throw your head back in a silent scream as the feeling overwhelms you, you cum hard round his thickness, and he growls out his completion, spilling deep inside you. 

He lays n top of you and you smile at his familiar weight. Your eyes meet his and ask playfully “ so is forever all it’s cracked up to be then?” He smiles down at you and replies “with you darling, it will be all that and more so, I don’t doubt it.”

The End.


End file.
